Your the missing puzzle peice
by AngelWolf95
Summary: Dean had always felt like something was missing in his life but what will happen when a blue eyed geek is thrown into the chaotic world of Dean Winchester thanks to a certain English Project. Will sparks fly between the two or will an awaiting darkness hinder the pair and what do their brothers have to do with the whole situation. Destiel and Sabriel. Rated M for violence and smut
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was just about your stereotypical high school student when it came to popularity and sport, but not so grate in the academic side of things. All through Dean's school life he had always been in with the popular crowd and when senior year finally hit, things were still the same. Although he had the perfect school and social life, the cheerleader girlfriend, smarter younger brother and star of his school's baseball team and friends with near enough everyone in his year , Dean sometimes couldn't help but feel something was missing in his life but he couldn't understand for the life of his what it was that was missing.

Castiel Novak was the complete opposite to Dean, he didn't stand out, had no friends, his older brother was more likable then him and he had no girlfriend. But he having no girlfriend did not bother him as much as it did with his brother Gabriel. Castiel had always known he was gay ever since he started high school however the only people that knew he was gay was his best friend Kevin and of course his brother Gabriel. His brother knowing he was gay was one of the reasons he thought Castiel needed a girl for cover to make sure people at school and his father did not find out. But his shyness always got the better of him and he never really plucked up the courage to speak to anyone apart from the people he knew.

But things were about to change in both of their lives thanks to a certain English Project.

Dean had never really noticed Castiel in class because he always sat at the back surrounded by either team members , cheerleaders or fans and Castiel had always sat at the front of the class in a corner away from sight. Mr Singer was their English teacher and that day he had decided to shake things up a bit when it came to partnering for the upcoming project which coincidently went towards their final grade.

" Alright for this next project as you all know is the most important yet so to make sure the pairs are fair on both parties you will have to pick your partners name out of this hat "

"Seriously", said Dean very vocally.

"Yes Mr. Winchester Seriously "

And with that the whole class started to pick names of their partners. After what seemed like an eternity for Dean it was his choice and after scrimmaging around the different options he finally decided to pick one. " Alright Winchester tell me who our lucky partner is".

"Castiel Novak", he announced not sure if he knew who that person was but after saying his name out loud Castiel turned round to face Dean. Dean did not expect to see the sight that he did. He was meet with the pair of bluest eyes anyone could have and jet black hair that was rough around the edges. All he could think when he saw what Castiel looked like was 'WOW' but then he mentally kicked himself for thinking about another male that way.

Once all the partners were chosen Castiel had to sit next to Dean and start to plan the project. As soon as he sat down he could feel the tension between him and Dean even though they had not properly met each other through all the years at the same high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean thought he would be the bigger man and introduce himself first.

"I'm Dean " he put it bluntly

"Castiel "

"Castiel huh that's well an interesting name to say the least has it got any special meaning "

"It is the angel of Thursday"

"Angel, really didn't have you down for the type with an angelic name to say the least considering your appearance know offence or anything". But whatever way you looked at it Castiel did not seem the type to have a name with such meaning because of the way he looked. He was always in dark colours mainly blacks, greys and very rarely dark blue. It was the same style of pitch black jeans and oversized jackets that made him look even smaller than what he was.

"It's fine I get that a lot when people hear what my name means not that people usually speak to me" he replied. This took Dean back a little bit because even though he physically did not ever make any kind of gesture to talk to Castiel, he did not seem the type of person to be lonely. Not that Castiel would ever admit he got lonely at some points but Dean felt as if he could sense that feeling of emptiness in Castiel that he has felt for well over a year now.

"How come ive hardly seen you around school". The question was bugging Dean all the time he was speaking to Castiel so considering they will have to get to know each other for the project, he might as well start with the question that first came into his head when Castiel first sat next to him at his desk.

"You may not have seen me but I have seen you. In fact on a couple of occasion we have collided in the hallways and you just shove past me to get back to whatever you were doing". 'SHIT' was the first thing that came into Deans head, this had been the kid that never look where he was going in the hallways and always looked like he was in a hurry.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that was you. But you always looked as if you were in a rush to get somewhere. Any particular reason why? ". "Sorry I'm asking loads must be really annoying" he chuckled nervously. He wondered why he was so nervous talking to this new person, it never happened before and whenever he spoke to girls he found attractive there was this profound confidence about the way he spoke to them. Hang on wait did he just admit that he found this new stranger attractive. Someone he hardly knew. Someone who didn't know existed. Someone who was a MALE. He now knew he was royally screwed.

Dean had never been attracted to anyone apart from females but why did he found this certain person so intriguing. The fascination was too much to bare that's why right there in that very classroom Dean Winchester had decided to get to know what made this boy tick and what was so different about him.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like a century of awkward silence between the two the bell finally rang signaling the end of class and as per usual Castiel was out of the room like lightning. Dean did wonder what could be so important that he needs to run out of class like that. Dean did the only thing he would do and that was to follow him and see what the boys is actually up to.

He followed Castiel through what felt like the entire school until Castiel stopped at a place that Dean only knew too well. It was the Baseball field that he and his team used for practicing games. It made Dean even more curious as to why Castiel would rush off to a place like this and that's when he saw his team member Crowley. Crowley was your usual self-obsessed high school student who had nothing better to do with his time then to torment people and chase after girls (unsuccessfully).

"You got what I asked for?" he spat at Castiel. Then Dean saw the much littler male hand over an envelope which seemed to contain money in it. Crowley was always made about money and would do almost anything to get his hands on it even blackmail as it seemed.

"You know your brother's reputation depends on what you are doing now and I don't think you want to ruin your precious brother Gabriel's life just because he has a brother who likes to draw pictures of our famous baseball captain when he's not looking.

This very statement made Dean stare with absolute shock. He had known Castiel all of what an hour maybe now he finds out that he is being drawn by people and of all people Castiel. But for some unknown reason to Dean this thought did not make him angry at all in fact it made him mire determined to get to know Castiel because he somehow felt this overwhelming sense of protection for Castiel which was crazy considering they had technically only met properly that very day. What made Deans intincts to protect Castiel more was when he saw Crowley raise his fist and punched poor weak Castiel to the ground and walk off with a smug look on his face that Dean would happily wipe off when he has the chance.

Then another relisation hit Dean, Castiel was Gabriel's younger brother. The Gabriel that had to stay behind a year and was Dean's very best friend. Dean now remembers seeing Gabriel with Castiel a few times but he just assumed that it would be some new flame of his because let's face it Gabriel Novak would sleep with anything that he was interested in, gender not a problem. Maybe that was the reason why he took finding out Castiel was gay so calmly. However both brothers could not be who they really wanted to be as their father would not agree to the lifestyle.

Castiel and Gabriel both grew up with a very strictly religious father who wanted the best for not only his only sons but for his only children. Their father had raised them most of their life as the mother they hardly remember left because she couldn't handle being a mother. At least that's what their father told them as they grew up. As the brothers have grown up they have learned to really only trust each other.

**Sam will be only a year younger then Dean for a reason and there is more of a depth reason to why Gabriel stayed behind a year.**

**Please review want to know opinions x**


	4. Chapter 4

As the final bell of the day rung Dean couldn't get the scene between Castiel and Crowley out of his an head and it continued to bug him all the way to his baby aka his car. Waiting for him at his baby was his little brother Sam (although Sam was taller than Dean) and his cheerleader girlfriend Lisa. Lisa was undoubtedly the most popular and noticeable girl in the whole school not to mention she was the head of the cheerleading squad which of course had its privileges. Such as dating the star of the baseball team. She was every teenage boys dream however her personality was not one to mess with, when she wanted something nothing stood in her way until she got what she wanted. And Dean knew that only too well.

Before they started dating Dean would go with any girl that showed interest but after what he thought would be just another one night stand with Lisa proved why she always got what she wanted. After a warning from Lisa no other girls in the school went for Dean after their night together. No one actually knows what she said to all those other girls but all Dean knew was that she could turn nasty when the time came.

"Ah about time. Where have you been, I have been standing by this bloody Impala for twenty minutes" Sam greeted sarcastically.

"Hey do not swear in front of my baby"

"I hope you were talking about me when you said that, honey" Lisa interrupted.

"Sorry Lis but no not this time" Before jumping into his beloved car to take him and his brother home Lisa pulled him in for a very indecent kiss in front of Sam. Sometimes Dean didn't mind because it made his brother go red with embarrassment and look away but other times it annoyed the hell out of Dean because she would make such a scene in front of people and they would stare at them and mutter.

Once in the car, Dean turned on the engine and let it roar then ACDC came bursting out of the speakers and nearly scared the crap out of Sam. "Jesus Dean do you need to have the music that loud". "Yes because it's the only way to listen to classic rock and anyway who's car is it". "The only reason you got the car in the first place was Dad couldn't be bothered to fix it after his accident that in case you have forgotten could of seriously hurt him". Dean didn't reply and just starred at the road in front of him. It was true though when Dean was 16 his dad got into an accident that could of killed him but luckily enough the only thing that got damaged in the accident was the Impala that his dad owned. After realising that there was no claim to be made on the car Dean asked if he could use it as a project to do outside of school. His dad agreed and by the time of Deans 17th birthday the car was fully repaired.

When the ride home from school was over the brothers went inside to their mother making them dinner and they dad just getting home from work. John Winchester worked at the local car mechanics shop and bought home a decent enough wage to keep him and his family secured and happy. Dean's life really was perfect.

But the same cannot be said for Castiels.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel and Gabriel have always been close especially at home. They grew up with a very strict father and a mother well lets just say their mother was not round long enough for the brothers to learn what she was like, she left her two sons when Gabriel was 3 and Castiel was 2. Then on the eve of Cstiel's 16th birthday she returned. Her reason for turning up was because she claimed she had a reason for why she left all those years ago. Gabriel didn't want to hear it but she insisted they listened to what she had to say. However Castiel was not prepared for what she said. She told him that she never really wanted Castiel and the only reason she gave birth to him was because Gabriel needed a bone marrow transplant and the responsibility of looking after two children was hard enough.

Casteil felt like his world had been shattered into a million pieces and ran into his room and locked himself in. all he could hear from downstairs was Gabriel telling their mother to leave and that he never wanted to see her again and to stay the hell away from his brother. This confrontation would affect the way Castiel acted from then on, it has such an impact on him that he even tried to take his own life one week after it all. Gabriel managed to prevent him and they both cried in each other's arms and Gabriel made Castiel promise never to do anything like that again because whether he was meant to be here or not, Castiel meant the world to him and nothing would change that. He cried harder on his brother's shoulder.

From then on Gabriel kept a close eye on his brother and was extremely protective of him.

Once Gabriel's last year of school came he feared for his brother's safety because without him there he would surely get into some kind of trouble so for that particular reason Gabriel made sure that he failed all of his end year exams and as a consequence had to repeat the year again. But this way he could make sure that his brother was protected and Gabriel being a part of the baseball team and at the same time being extremely popular he knew that he could hold some kind of protection over his brother. For the simple reason that Castiel kept himself to himself, for some reason that got on a lot of people nerves especially Crowley's. Crowley was the kind of person that needed a serious attitude replacement and was also not liked by many people. Others put up with him for the simple fact that he was a good baseball player and regrettably the team did need him due to the fact that he was one of their fastest runner.

It was by a mere chance that Crowley found out about Castiel's biggest secret. Castiel was sitting on the field scethcing Dean Winchester. Even though he ddnt know the boy personally, Cstiel thought that he had the most perfect face. His eyes, nose,jaw line everything was perfect and the temptation of drawing something so real was too much to resist. Dean was on the opposite side of the field and Casteil on te other. It was a sunny day and Castiel was sitting under a tree remembering where everything on Deans face was. It was as if Dean had imprinted his image into Castiels mind because even though he only saw him once, he knew where everything was. Just as he was about to finish this scetch the bell rang for lunch and Castiel decided he should proberbly get something t eat otherwise he would get a lecture from Gabriel. Unaware that his sketchpad had fallen out of his bag Castiel carried on to the canteen. Crowley saw that something has fallen out of Castiels bag and Decided to go and see but what he found out shocked him so much that he dropped the book. Then he thought that he could use this to his advantage. And that's how the whole thing started.

Gabriel had no idea about the little arrangement between Castiel and Crowley and the only people who was supposed to know was just Crowley and Castiel, Crowley loved that because it meant that Castiel became his runner boy or animal or whatever you want to call it.

**Reviews x**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost 2 weeks since Dean witnessed the incident between Castiel and Crowley, and Dean was all the more determined to discover what was Cas going to do about Crowley. Before Dean even really realized that he gave Castiel a nickname it was too late because that's what he knew the boy as. Castiel was too much of an effort to say at once so Dean decided to shorten it without Castiel knowing. But with the nickname aside Dean thought that it was time to confront Cas about Crowley because he felt a surge of protectiveness when it came to the younger blue eyed boy and he didn't know why but Dean just went with what he thought was right and a little about what he felt unconsciously.

The bell rang for Dean's English lesson and finally the time to get to speak to Cas. Lisa gave him a very public goodbye kiss which got Dean embarrassed and a little irritated. He didn't know why but the thought and touch of Lisa's lips made Dean feel like he wasn't being him. Which may sound weird beuase Dean Winchester is Dean Winchester? It's just something didn't feel right, something was missing and it was the most important thing when it came to relationships and that was the spark. The spark between Dean and Lisa went out months ago although Dean thought it may just be a faze and that it will come back when they are both ready but it never came back and it seemed that Dean was the only one who noticed the lack of chemistry between the couple because Lisa was still acting as if nothing had gone wrong. She was completely unaware.

As Dean entered the classroom what he saw suddenly made his lips turn into a smile that was true and not the false ones he had to put on when Lisa was about. As per usual Cas was sitting in the corner of the classroom away from eyes and out of the way. Dean went and took his place beside Cas but what he saw could not have shocked him more. Cas was sitting there silent as anything and when he turned to look at Dean there was a fresh and pretty huge black eye on his right eye. Dean was speechless.

"Omg, Cas what happened?" it took a while for Cas to get used to the nickname but he liked it so it was easy to get used to. "Cas speak to me" but still no answer. Dean decided to leave it for a while and ask Cas again during class. Fifteen minutes went by and Dean had had enough of Cas giving him the silent treatment he felt like he had done something wrong. "Um sir can me and Castiel go to the Library to do some research for out project?" Cas looked at Dean as if he was a mad man. "Sure but make sure you do work and not muck about ok?" "Of course sir" with that Dean pulled Cas by his jacket he was wearing and into a small room behind the library where all the broken or damaged books were held until the Liberian got off her lazy butt to fix them but they knew she would never do that so this would be a safe place to have the talk that Dean had been dreading all these weeks.

"Ok Cas I know ok, I know what Crowley is making you and I'm telling you now I don't like it and before you ask or even think yes I know about the pictures you drew of me. Don't start panicking I saw the scene between you and Crowley a couple of weeks ago now Cas do you want to tell me what is going on and how the hell you got that black eye?" Cas just stood there speechless and once Dean was finished with his speech then he decided that maybe it was time to come clean but he fears that Dean will hate him after he says what he needs to. First of all he asks "Have you seen the drawings yourself?" " Yes I have Crowley left his locker pen last week and they were hidden in the back, you have a great talent I don't understand why you would hide something like that" this comment made Cas blush which Dean immediately noticed. "Thank you Dean but aren't you freaked out, aren't you going to punch me in the face like everyone else would" "Cas in not going to punch you in the face but I am going to do something else" and with that said Dean leaned forward and claimed Castiel's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. Cas and Dean were both surprised and what just happened and pulled away but not knowing who intiated it first they both found themselves leaning in for another kiss that sparked between them. As soon as Dean felt that spark from the first kiss he knew he wanted more, Lisa going out of his mind copletly. He was even more pleased when he saw Cas also leaning in for another kiss which he more than happily complied with.

**thanks for all the favorites and follows it means a lot considering this is my first fanfiction xx**

**reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been seven whole days since the kiss between Dean and Cas and throughout that week both boys decided it would be best to stay away from each other until they both knew themselves what they were going to do. Things would have been a lot simpler if the boys were not in high school and Dean did not have a girlfriend. Speaking of Lisa Dean acted as if he did nothing around Lisa and as far as she was concerned nothing in their relationship had changed but in Dean's mind it did. Whenever Lisa went to kiss him, he would let her but it would only be a small peck because whenever she tried to make it much more all Dean could imagine was that it was Cas and not Lisa kissing him. He was afraid that he would say the wrong name if things were not kept under control. And plus the meer thought of having sex with Lisa at this point just made Dean feel sick to the stomach. Cas was all that was on Deans mind but he knew that that was not the impression he was giving off especially in front of Cas.

The bell rang for Dean and Cas' English class and to say both boys were dreading it would be an understatement, another saying might have been they were shiting a brick. As the boys predicted they had to work in their pairs again however last time they were in this class and situation they ended up in a room at the back of the library kissing. Cas took his place next to Dean and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife by both partners. As usual Dean figured he would be the one to speak first him being the alpha male of the school and all.

"Hey Cas", "Hello Dean"

"So how much of your part of the project have you done?", "Um Dean I have completed my half of the assignment".

"What you have got to be kidding me we only have two weeks left to do this and I am seriously struggling here. Give us a hand would you please Cas"

"Well I don't anything else planned so I don't see why not meet me in the library at the end of the today, I can get Gabriel to drop Sam off home" "Thanks Cas you are a serious lifesaver"

And with that Cas blushed again and Dean couldn't help but think how cute Cas looked when he got embarrassed and he especially liked the thought that it was him who made Cas blush like he did. Somehow Dean knew that this study session or whatever you call it in the library would be an interesting one in deed. After all the tension disappeared both boys couldn't help but steal occasional glances at each other and each time one of the boys did it no matter who, Dean smirked in achievement, even though he didn't achieve nothing yet.

Yet being the key word because what Dean was feeling right now he never felt with Lisa and he really liked the way it felt and he was not going to give it up that easily no matter what anyone thought of him. The way Dean saw it whatever happens between him and Cas weather it becomes public or not did not bother him because he knew that the school need him to play sports so no comments would be said bit the same cannot be said for Cas, Dean knew that if any information got out about what happened between him and Cas the Cas' reputation in school would for sure be he hightened for the bad reasons and he would not be as lucky as Dean so Dean decided just to let things fall into place. First he had to deal with the study date with Cas even though Cas did not see it as any kind of date Dean thought that this could be like a starting point for the pair and who knows what may happen when the boys are alone in an empty library for at least 2 hours.

**Who's thinks they know what might happen ?**

**I do not own supernatural**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Thanxs xx**


	8. Chapter 8

When the lesson finally finished Cas was somewhat relieved because the close proximity between him and Dean was getting too hard to bare. What made things even worse was whenever he and Dean were in the same room together all Cas could think about was the kiss and how good it felt. But then he also felt bad about the kiss because of course Deans has a girlfriend and he didn't want people to find out what happened in the library because he knew that he would get the backlash and not Dean. Dean also knew this would be true. However fate seems to be playing apart in these possible young lovers future because even though both boys knew what had happened was wrong but they just can't seem to avoid each other as much as they were hoping too.

After about 10 minutes of looking Cas found Gabriel by his car. He ran up to his elder brother breathlessly. "Gabriel I need you to do me and Dean a big favour and drop Sam off home, me and Dean need to stay behind and study" "Yeah I suppose I don't have anything else planned does he know where to come ?" "Yes Dean has informed him of the plan". "Jesus Cassie formal much", Gabriel said smirking.

As Cas went off to meet Dean in the library Sam came up from behind Gabriel and scared the living day lights out of Gabriel, "O my lord are you trying to give me a heart attack" "Sorry but you seemed to be in your own world" "It's fine I just haven't had my daily fix of sugar yet here get in and I'll take you home" as they got in the car Sam pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to Gabriel. "Here if this helps you can have it, I'm not one for chocolate anyways" Gabriel took the bar thankfully and said thank you to Sam.

Although he and Sam have not spoken to each other much Gabriel could already tell that he was completely different to his elder brother but in a good way. Everyone at school new that Gabriel was kind of a whore in the sense that he would sleep with anyone he set his sights on, male or female it didn't matter. But when he wanted something he would do everything his power to make the thing or in many cases person his. Though there was 2 years between the two Gabriel could tell that he was more mature for his age and he liked that when it came to his partners because he was always the immature one in the relationships and that's the way he wanted to keep it because that's the way it worked.

"So Sam are you gay, straight or bi". This question made Sam look at Gabriel in utter shock and he didn't know how to reply except from um. "It's okay you don't have to answer I just thought I'd try and make conversation" "No its okay it's just this type of conversation does not come up at all" "o all right so are you going to answer or not?" Gabriel asked well and truly intrigued.

"Well if I tell you this you have to swear not to tell Dean because I need to find the right time to tell him myself" "I swear on my life no crosses included" "Okay here I go"

"Okay then well to start with would be the obvious answer and that is yes I am gay but Dean does not know because I have not found the courage to do so. Anyways not that that's aside I knew I was different when I first came to high school I would look at boys differently and in my head I knew it was weird but I just couldn't help myself but the worst time was when I was alone with a male teacher. Last year I got so aroused that I had to run out of my teaching session with Mr. Smith and sort myself out. I think I have always been attracted to older men even if they are a year older than me."

That last statement made Gabriel smile because he could feel the awkwardness radiating from Sam and a triumphant smirk came across Gabriel's lips because he could not deny that he found Sam sexually attractive and the thought that he had a thing for older men made him flutter inside for some unknown reason.

"So a rather personal question now I hope you don't mind so here its goes do you by any slight chance feel attracted to me in any way?" Sam turned a bright shade of red and Gabriel knew he had his answer. "Um yes I guess I do there is no doubt to say you are attractive and as you know I do prefer older men" and with that Gabriel had enough of the sexual tension in the car and pulled over at the road side.

"What did you sstop for Gabriel" Sam stuttered. "This" and with that he leaned in and gave the younger person a sweet yet passionate kiss on the lips. "Well that was better than I thought; you want to do it again". Sam didn't respond verbally all he did was lean in towards Gabriel more and recapture the kiss that had sent shivers down his and Gabriel's backs.

**I do not own supernatural**

**Reviews please xx**


	9. Chapter 9

After Cas left Sam with Gabriel he continued on his journey towards the library where he was due to meet with Dean for his study date. The word date went straight to Cas' stomach like a shot gun, he never wanted to admit it but he was nervous about being alone with Dean but of course he never showed it on the outside. Cas himself didn't know how he managed to get so nervous all him and Dean were going to do was study but why did it feel like much more. The next hour is going to be the most awkward of Cas' life.

He walked into the empty library to see Dean surprisingly already studying at an empty table. Cas could feel butterflies in his stomach as he stood there for a few seconds just to watch Dean. He could not help but admire Dean's features they were almost picturesque the way everything was perfectly in proportion with the rest of Dean's face. A loud noise knocked Cas out of his daydream and his presence finally caught the attention of Dean which seemed to startle Cas.

"Um hey Dean, uh Gabriel has taken Sam home for you so you don't have to worry", "Oh okay thanks that's a relief at least we don't have to rush now oh wait whose going to take you home, doesn't Gabriel usual take you home?" "Yes but I guess I can walk or take a cab I'm not really bothered" "No don't worry I can always take you home" "You don't have to" "No please it's the least I can do okay so why don't we just get started on this so we can get home"

So with that Cas sat down to the table opposite Dean and began to look through his notes.

After about an hour of studying and explaining Cas and Dean were both beyond tired and both could tell from the others actions such as Dean constantly yawning and Cas tapping his pencil against the table whilst leaning on his arm but the boys still had an hour of studying left to go. Dean personally had enough and decided that it was about time they spoke about the kiss that happened nearly three weeks ago. He thought this would be the only time they could talk in private as there was no one else in the library not even the librarian. Dean knew this was going to be extremely awkward but he couldn't hold it in anymore, he needed to know what Cas was feeling after the kiss because all he knew was that after the kiss he could not get Cas out of his head for love nor money.

"Um hey Cas can we just talk for a minute I think we need to don't you?", and with that Cas let his text book fall certainly dreading what was going to come out of Dean's mouth. "Look I'm not going to play about here cos we are both adults well almost and I just want to get straight to the point. I can't stop thinking about you I don't know why but all I know is that I have known you for over a month now and whenever I see you I just get taken back to us in the room at the back there" Dean stated pointing to the room where he and Cas had their first kiss which Dean could not forget about no matter how much he tried to. "Come on Cas say something I feel like a proper prat sitting here waiting for you to answer"

"Uh Dean I'm not sure what you want me to say, I don't actually know what to say either. Um I guess that the incident between us still plays on my mind a lot and I'm not too sure why. You are all I think about but I know it's wrong because one Dean you are straight, two you are in are in a relationship and I don't want to be accused of destroying that and three we are of two completely different social groups and statuses. You would be ruined Dean and I do not want that for you and besides it's not like you feel the same so let's just drop the subject and finish with the project"

"No Cas I want, no need to get this sorted out we can't keep going on like this you can't keep going on like this. I mean how much more torture can you take from Crowley huh Cas ask yourself that because I can tell you are about to crack from how you are always flinching in the hallway when someone brushes your shoulder. Yes I know that I'm with Lisa but things between us have not been right for months it's since I've been with you that I have felt something more then what I have with Lisa, it is much more, so much that when we are together I am craving to be with you, you're like an addiction Cas and I can't get out of the habit, I wouldn't want to anyway. And as for me being straight have I ever told you face to face that I was one hundred percent into girls. Did I?"

Cas just sat there and stared at Dean completely gob smacked. He didn't know what to say or think as Deans was saying his speech let alone how to respond after he had finished. How in hell was he supposed to respond to that? Was there anything that could be said? Suddenly Cas felt his senses take over as he reached Deans hands across the table and held them tight as Dean was starring them in front of him. As soon as their hands touched both boys could feel the spark that went off in each other's touch and all Cas could do was stare at Deans eyes when their eyes eventually met. Dean felt like he could feel Cas starring through his soul because the looks between them were so intense that neither one of them wanted to break to eye contact afraid of losing this moment between them.

And with that Dean got up and dragged Cas by his hands towards the back room in the library where he proceeded to look the door. Cas complied with no objections.

There was no going back now.

**Going to try and make the chapters a little longer now.**

**Thanks for the review I got it helps a lot**

**Reviews please xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean did not know what took over him but all he knew was that he needed to get Cas alone and in some place where they could not be seen by anyone. Once Dean had dragged Cas into the room the first thing he did was lock the door for safety then when the locked clicked Cas found himself pushed up again the door with Dean's face inches away from his. There were no words spoke as the two boys starred immensely into each other's eyes. Neither boy did know what to say, neither wanted to say anything. And with that Dean took the plunge and crushed his and Cas' lips together in a kiss filled with lust for on another. As Cas was pressed against the door all he could physically do was try and battle Dean for dominance with the kiss. The task in itself proved to be difficult because not only did Dean look strong he was strong in more ways than one. Eventually his persistence paid off and he did indeed win the battle between tongues much to Deans and his surprise. But Dean loved surprises.

Dean was getting impatient with the amazing kissing; he needed to feel Cas' skin, flesh to flesh. And with Dean started to pull Cas away from the door lightly while still playing tonsil tennis with Cas. His hands started to fumble with the bottom of Cas' top and jacket he was wearing. Cas as well started to push the leather jacket Dean was wearing off his shoulders, once fully off his shoulders Dean let his jacket fall to floor whilst undoing Cas' jacket as well. When both boys jackets were off Dean decided that it wasn't enough, he needed, wanted more of Cas. Dean started to snake his hands down Cas' back and under his white top he was wearing. As soon as Dean's fingertips touched Cas' bare skin it was like nothing else Dean had physically felt before and this was only touching Cas. He couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like when and if him and Cas went all the way. Was it too early to be thinking things like that? Dean didn't care he had been thinking these kinds of thoughts since him and Cas had their first kiss.

Dean pulled the top over Cas' head and let that fall to the floor as well. When Cas' bare chest was exposed in front of Dean all he could do was be prepared for what Dean was going to do. And prepared he was because as soon as the top hit the floor Deans lips were on Cas' chest kissing, sucking, licking, biting every part that was available to him. Cas just stood there and took it all in but then realized he was the only one half dressed. "Dean you need more off, not going to be the only one" Cas said straining back a moan as Dean bit a part off his neck and then sucked on it, probably leaving a hickey to appear later on. The thought off Dean giving Cas a hickey made Dean feel all the more posesive over him because this mark would mean that he belonged to him and was a warning signal for any other person who took any type of interest in Cas. But Dean understood what Cas was saying and lifted his t-shirt over his head, exposing the well-toned upper body that Cas knew Dean had.

As hands started to feel over each other's upper bodies and mouths regaining the battle for dominance, Dean used this time as an opportunity to move his hands to the front of Cas' jeans and start to unbutton them. The noise of a zipper being undone brought Cas back to reality and he broke the kiss and just stared into Dean's eyes. Cas knew this was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't deny what was right in front of him. So he copied Deans actions and began to undo Dean's jeans. Once both were undone the kissing resumed and this time it was Dean who was the victor in the battle byt that didn't stop Cas from trying another tatic. Cas slid his hand into the jeans Dean was wearing and began to rub Dean's already hard member. This action made Dean groan with sudden surprise but like most surprises it was a good one. As Deans moans were becoming louder Cas wondered if there was a way that could really push Dean over the edge so with that Cas moved his hands into Deans boxers and began to resume the motions he was already doing to Dean. "Damn Cas so good. Where did learn to use your hands like that" Dean groaned pushing Cas back into the locked door. This comment made Cas smirk in triumph. Dean saw the smirk and straight away put his hands inside Cas' boxers and started to do a fast pace on Cas' dick.

By this time both boys were a groaning and whimpering mess but neither of them cared. All that mattered at that time was the need to feel each other intimately. The need between the boys was almost over powering but somehow they managed to keep most of it under control minus the loud moaning. "Uh Dean I'm so close" "Me too baby me too" As these words were spoken it took each of them two more strokes of each other's dicks before they both came at the same time in their boxers and all over the others hand. No words were spoken after that only meaningful glances into the others eyes. Both boys were now exhausted so they slid down the door onto the floor completely out of energy. Dean moved from in front of Cas to beside him and made a heavy sigh when his back hit the door. This time it was Cas who was the first one to speak. "Ummm Dean what exactly just happened here?" Dean didn't know how to respond surely what just happened was obvious but maybe cas was on about the mental and emotional aspect of the current situation.

"Well Cas we both kind of admitted that there is something between us and I guess that our instincts just took over but don't ask me why but I don't regret it" "Neither do I Dean but what are we going to do it's not just us in this situation" Cas said as Dean took him into his arms. "I know Cas and to be honest I don't really know either but what I do know is that now that this has happened I don't want to let it go no matter what" "But what are you going to do about Lisa I don't think I could handle sharing you even her putting her hands on you would tear me apart" "Well you won't have to worry because I'm going to end it with her. It was only a matter of time before I ended it, I just don't feel anything for her. I don't think I ever did" "are you sure, you know she will not take it well" "She will have to deal with it because I am not letting this go for love nor money. Okay bay?" "Yes okay Dean I trust you and I don't want to let this go either" And with that both boys rested for a bit before getting to get dressed in their discarded clothes. When they were both dressed they collected their books and left the library and walked to Deans car where Dean dropped Cas off home not before giving him an unexpected kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks for both pairs proved to be different in many ways. For example Gab and Sam had spent the weeks sneaking out to see each other, not that either of them had a problem with people know they were dating but both boys agreed to see where the relationship would go first before making things more public and also they both needed to find the right time to tell their brothers but finding a time would be difficult. However these little things did not stop them from enjoying themselves and the others company. Whereas Dean and Cas it was the opposite. The weeks that past were proving difficult for both Dean and Cas because whenever the boys were in the same room all they wanted to do was feel the others skin against their. The need for each other was defiantly hard to control but they had no choice because Dean still had not found the time to break up with Lisa so Cas had to sit around and watch her have her hands all over Dean and there was nothing else he could do about it. Unlike Gab and Sam, Dean and Cas did not want other people to know about their relationship, it would destroy both boys school lives and their brothers.

In total it was a month after the scene between Dean and Cas and it was time for the English where they had to sit in close proximity with the other and to try and not to touch otherwise who know what would happen. They did not want to chance it.

The bell went and most of the school hurried out of the school cafeteria and to their next lesson which for Dean was English with of course Castiel. Lisa gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go in the opposite direction. Dean was in a hurry himself to get to lesson not because he was afraid of being late but because he had hardly seen Cas around school and he wanted to make sure the boy was doing okay and that them themselves were alright. Walking through the door to the class a sense of relief when he saw Cas sitting in his usual sit waiting for Dean to come. The boy looked fine well better then fine he looked gorgeous Dean thought but he snapped out of his thoughts and went to sit down in his seat next to Castiel. As he sat down next to Cas all he wanted to do was do what his instincts were telling him to do and that was to stroke the side of Cas' face letting his fingertips liger over the pure soft skin that was Castiel's. once Dean was finally ready the lesson began.

For the first ten minutes of the lesson none of them spoke a word as they were too busy listening to the teacher. But after that ten minutes Dean got bored quickly, as usual and decided to write Cas a note on a piece of paper with a pencil to rub out anything of course. 'Hey Cas, how have you been?' Dean wrote down. Cas glanced at it and discreetly scribbled down a reply of 'Tbh I have been better'. Dean knew what he was meaning by that and couldn't think of a way to make him feel better about the whole messed up situation. 'I know Cas I'm trying my best here but it's hard u no that' 'Yes I do Dean but I can't lie and say it doesn't bother me seeing things like that between the two of you. If u still want to stay with her then that's fine'. When Dean saw what Cas wrote he immediately replied rather angry by how fast his pencil was going. 'HEY I have already said that she is not the one I want im just trying to find the right time to tell her. You should of told me this was bothering you and I would of made a time when I could of told her' 'I do not want to rush you Dean that is all' 'Well u r not so stop getting so bottled up if ur feeling like u need to tell me something then tell me ok?'

The boys left the conversation there because they did not want to risk getting caught by the teacher. That would have been another problem added to the mix. But as the class finished all Dean could think about was ending it with Lisa. Cas was right it was long overdue and the thought of Cas feeling bad whenever he sees Dean just made Dean all the more determined to end things, he needed to end this today otherwise he didn't think he could find the determination to do it again. So after class he said his goodbyes to Cas and headed straight for his car where Lisa was already waiting. "Hey baby I missed you, let's go do something" she mentioned seductively. "No listen Lisa come with me I need to talk to you" and with that Lisa got in the car and Dean started up the impala and went to somewhere more private.

Cas wondered where Dean was going with Lisa but it was then that he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his English book. It was a note from Dean, it said 'Needed to end it all today will come see you later'. With that Cas felt a heavy weight lift off his chest but he couldn't help but be a but weary as to whether or not Dean will truly end it with Lisa but he needed to have faith in him. He needed to start to learn to trust people other than Gabriel and maybe Dean was the perfect person to start with.

Dean decided to take Lisa to a quiet park just at the back of her home because he knew that if she had a bad reaction to what he had to say then she would have an easier way of getting home, that way Dean would not have to spend more time with her by driving her home. As Dean pulled up he got out the car and motioned for Lisa to do the same. She was reluctant but complied anyways. She closed the impala door with a light slam and then continued to walk to where Dean was leaning on the hood of the impala. "Dean I do not think this is a wise place to have some private time" she mentioned slidding closer to Dean. He could feel her getting closer and she started to slid her hand on Deans thigh. With that movement Dean made a quick decision to get up as fast as he humanly could because the feel of Lisa touching him in any way made him feel like he was being unfaithful to Cas, even though the two boys e had not officially decided to date. "Look Lisa all I came here to say was that I think things between us have not been right for months and do not want to string you aong any farther because as much as it must hurt you for me to say this, well I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I don't think I even did in the first place. Im sorry"

Lisa did not give off any mad reaction, in fact she was more calm then Dean. Dean was very confused. "Its ok Dean your right I have noticed as well that things haven't been right between us and also I have a confession to make. Two months ago when I went on holiday with my parents I had a one night stand with one of the boys there and I have just recently found out that I am pregnant so me and my family have decided to move away so I can raise my baby in a better environment then this place". With her speech finished she leaned up and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead and walked away with a smile on her and Deans face. "o and Dean just to let you know I think Cas is a great person and you shouldn't let him go no matter what" "Huh how did you know?" "Let's just say your eyes wonder a lot and always in the same direction but don't worry my lips are sealed take care of yourself Dean" And with that Lisa took off in the direction of her house and Dean watched her walk away. To say he felt happy and relieved would be an understatement now he only hoped that things would be this easy when he told his brother.

**Review please.**

**I do not own supernatural or the characters.**


	12. Chapter 12

As Dean made his way home he could not help but go over recent events that have happened in the past few months. He never thought a few months could change someone's whole life completely but now he could say he defiantly agreed with that statement. While driving his impala home all he could think about at that moment in time was Lisa pregnancy and how she took the break up really well, better than him because he could not help but feel the amount of guilt that he had built up inside for these months. Dean wondered whether it was strange that Lisa knew all about Cas when she didn't even speak to the boy and that she knew what Deans feelings towards the blue eyed boy were. Although before Dean and Lisa got together he did worn her about his sexuality and that he had been with boys before not as many as girls but a fare few. She was fine with it which was surprising for Dean at the time. Now he understood why she was okay with it, he had heard rumors around the school when they first got together about how unfaithful she was in relationships and that none of them lasted longer than three months without her cheating. Dean was with her for five months but she cheated when they were together for three months and that's how she got pregnant. This was all a tad confusing for Dean so he decided to go home and have an early rest but he knew he couldn't do that because he had to tell Sam.

When Dean got home he found that his dad was still at work and Sam was sitting in the dining room doing his homework which he normally did most nights though Dean could never understand what Sam enjoyed about homework. "Hey Sammy what time is dad back?" he asked noticing the small bruise on Sammy's neck, in fact it looked more like a but he didn't have time to discuss that he needed to get this off his chest. "Please do not call me that and dad said he didn't know what time he was going to be back as he is working the late shift". Dean simply nodded at the statement and pulled out a chair to sit next to his brother.

"Listen Sammy I have something I need to speak to you about" "What is it Dean cant it wait until a bit later, I need to finish my homework" "This can't wait but homework can. Just please let me get this out because I don't know if I will be able to do it any other time" Sam looked at his older brother will a concerned look smothering his face. Both brothers turned their chairs to face each other. "Look before you hear it from school, firstly Lisa is pregnant and no before you ask it is not mine she cheated on me over two months ago" Sam just looked on in utter shock but let Dean carry on because he could tell that there was more Dean was going to tell him he just couldn't imagine what else Dean would want to tell him. "Me and Lisa broke up today, not because I found out she was pregnant but because there is someone else and I think I'm really feeling something for them. More than I have with anyone else" "Okay Dean I'm guessing Lisa knows but who is this person and how long has this been going on"

Dean thought about was he was going to say for a moment but then he knew the things he plan never go accordingly so Dean just said what came out of his mouth. "Listen Sammy if I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad or to think any less of me" "Dean your my brother not matter what you say I will not see you any differently except if you say you have murdered someone cause in that case I would have a different option" Sam said with a chuckle which made him and Dean laugh. At least that was one way to make Dean feel better and not a nervous wreck. "Okay well he goes, I never told you this before but I guess now's the time. I'm bi I always had been but I've never really had strong enough feelings for anyone to admit it until now" Sam starred at Dean for a second then responded. "So your telling me that instead of having feeling for Lisa you have them for another guy?" Dean nodded. "Okay then who is this guy is it anyone I know?" "Um well yeah probably, well I should hope so considering his older brother took you home the other week" "WHAT CASTIEL YOUR DATING CASTIEL" The mention of Gabriel made Sam's insides flutter but at the same time he knew exactly who Dean was talking about when the other week was mentioned but Sam tried to keep a straight face on.

"Will you keep your voice down and yes im dating Cas but please do not tell anyone we are keeping it low key for now until we both decide what we want to do together" Sam didn't mean to but he just starred at his brother with his mouth wide open from shock. It's not that he didn't like Castiel, In fact they shared a few things in common according to Gabriel, it's just that Sam never expected Dean to go for the quiet ones. Dean could not stand the silence he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he convinced himself it was a bad thing. "Sammy please say something I feel lie my stomach has been ripped out" "Oh sorry its just I never thought Castiel was the type you went for gender aside" "Yeah well me too but there's just something about him that just gets me and I know its very chick flick moment but I can't help it I really like him"

Sam just smiled at his brother and embraced him in a manly yet meaningful hug which Dean returned. "Don't worry Dean I am perfectly fine with it in fact I think he might be something good that has happened to you. Now all you need to do is make sure Cas does not get bullied again at school cause if he does and you know you can't do anything to stop it without your relationship coming out then it will hurt you more then you know" and with that Dean took out his cell phone and text Cas.

'_Hey baby just told Sammy he perfectly fine with it in fact he's more happy then me lol not really. See you tomorrow xxxx'._

Dean didn't expect a reply.

'_Hey Dean im happy he understands btw I think you need to talk to him about his relationship and if he denies it just say that I know what's going '._

Dean looked at the text confused but knew that he could trust Cas, so he decided to investigate.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean decided to look over the text once more wondering if he had read it right. Once looked over more than once Dean knew that his mind was not playing tricks on him so he went for it. "Hey Sammy now that you know about my relationship, how about you tell me about yours" Sam froze and stopped in the middle of writing a sentence and starred directly at Dean as if he was speaking some king of alien language. "I have no idea what you are on about Dean I have no relationship" Dean looked at his little brother and could instantly tell when he was lying and right now he was lying. "Sam you know I can tell when you are lying and besides Cas told me to tell you he knows. So care to elaborate what he means" Sam let out a shaky breath which he had been holding in. "Okay Dean but just like you, you have to promise me you will not freak out" "Yeah I promise"

"Well I should probably start off by saying the person is older than me not to much only two years" "Okay then that's not too bad go on" "And well just like you his is male" Dean continued to look at Sam curious as to why this was a problem. "But the person is in the same year as you and you know him really well" Dean didn't show any reaction purely because he couldn't think of who it was. Dean could be really stupid at times. "OMG Dean it's so obvious but because you're acting dumb his little brother is also in the same year as him and you know him all too well" Suddenly realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks as his face went white as if he had seen a ghost. "Dean are you okay?" Dean let out a loud breath and looked straight into his brother's eyes. "Sam you do realise who you are saying Gabriel Novak, Cas' big brother, the absolute pain in the ass. Actually that's probably not the best thing to say" Sam just nodded.

Dean didn't really know what to say because one he didn't even know that his little brother played for the other team, two because he was actually dating someone, three the person he was with was older than him and Sam and lastly he was dating his boyfriends older brother. It was a lot for Dean to process at that time but he knew that the same could be said for Sam considering San had also just found out that Dean was with Cas. While Cas and Dean were working on the project Cas got closer to Sam as friend and Dean was glad because that meant that Cas had someone else to talk to apart from Kevin.

After about another minute of silence Dean spoke up. "Okay Sammy sorry about the shouting it was just a shock you no, I mean the guy is in the same year as me, even though he's a year older and also he is Cas big brother. And I know that t people I seem fearless but the truth is I have seen it when people pick on Cas and Gabe has to get involved and im telling you now it is not a pretty sight seeing him mad. I just don't want to hurt Cas and have that on my back" "But the same can be said for you Dean. Look im sure when we all get together you both will do the 'hurt my brother and I'll kill you speech' and then after that you might find even though he is as you said a pain in the ass , that you two may find something's in common" Dean snorted a laugh. "What me find something in common with him. Somehow I don't think that will happen but I will try for you Sammy. Don't worry" "Hey who said I was worrying?" "Sam im your brother I know these things" and with that both boys laughed and left the table and went to their separate bedrooms.

As soon as Dean got into his room he headed straight for his bed and flopped onto it. He laid there for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only five minutes maximum. Deans phone started to vibrate on the bedside table so he reluctantly moved to grab the phone to see who was calling him. To his delight it was Cas, probably ringing to see how things went with Sam. He answered.

"Hey Cas how are you" seemed a bit formal but it just came out that way.

"I'm Fine Dean it should be me asking you that question considering what you have admitted to and what you have just found out. How did you take Sam's news anyways? Gabriel was pretty brief and didn't seemed bothered about it coming out"

"Yeah well Sam was pretty weary about telling me and I had to literally pressure it out of him but he told me and to be honest I was shocked because them two together just doesn't seem right but then again I guess the same can be said for us right ?"

"I agree Dean its two rebels dating two geeks as some might say" Cas giggled

Dean laughed in response "Couldn't agree more Cas although I have no idea how me or Sam are going to explain this to out dad, I mean it's one thing me dating you but it's another thing Sam dating Gabe"

"Dean try not to think about you and Sam will know when the time is right to tell your dad and whatever the outcome is, Dean you will always have me and the same goes for Sam, no matter what you need me and Gabe will be here for you whatever happens okay?"

It hit Dean right in his chest because never before had any of Deans partners said anything like that to him and also about his brother. He knew from the feeling he was getting when Cas talked that this one was a keeper and one worth fighting for. "Yeah ok Cas by the way thanks for everything and I mean that. I guess I'll see you at school bye Cas"

"Bye Dean sweet dreams"

And with that Cas and Dean hung up and Dean decided to get some shut eye before he had a breakdown.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days at school were a bit weird for Dean to say the least one main part being that Gabriel was the one who was constantly taking Sam home after school which Dean was not used to as he was always the one to take him and his brother home. But never the less Dean didn't mind because that meant he could stay behind after school to spend time with Cas even if it was while they had to study.

It was just another Friday after school but what made the difference was when Dean went into the library to meet up with Cas he found him at their usual table but he was surrounded by coloured pencils, pens and paints. Dean didn't know that Cas took art he didn't seem the type to take such a creative subject but that might be to his kind of geeky look but in a sexy way and Dean would often explain. Dean couldn't help but stare he didn't even know why he was starring because all Cas was doing was concentrating on whatever he was doing. Finally snapping himself out of the gaze he was in Dean walked over to the table where Cas was sitting drawing at that moment. He really didn't want to disturb him because the other male looked so content like he was in his own little world. The pulling out of the chair was what made Cas look up from where he was drawing what seemed like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Hey Cas, uh sorry I didn't mean to scare you" "It's quite alright Dean you didn't scare me that much just made me jump so no biggy" Cas went back to drawing whatever he was and Dean sat there and watched him for a few minutes before Cas spoke up again and said something. "Um Dean are you okay you seem a bit quiet?" "Yeah Cas im fine im just getting fed up with only seeing you in school but Sam and Gabriel can go out all the time. It just frustrates me that's all" "I know Dean it annoys me too but my father would throw a fit if he knows im dating you let alone Gab and Sam but if its making you feel this bad then um my dad is going out of town for the weekend. Some kind of religious retreat helping those who need it. So maybe if you want you can come over and stay at the house with me Sam as well if you like. Im sure Gabe won't mind" Dean thought about it for a mere second before answering "Of Course. You don't need to ask me twice" And with that Cas just smiled at Dean and carried on with his artwork while Dean was straight on in texting Sam with a smile on his face because this meant he could spend time with Cas without sneaking around.

'_Hey Sammy guess what'_

'_Not now Dean what'_

'_Cas and Gabs dad is going away fir the weekend and Cas said we should come and stay over'_

'_What serioulsy'_

'_Yes ask Gabe yourself im sure he will say the same thing'_

Dean waited few minutes before he got a reply back.

'_Gabe said its fine but Dean what will we tell dad you know he wants us to study rather than going out'_

'_Don't worry ill just tell dada we are going over there because Gabe needs help being tutored by you and then I'll say Cas is going to tutor me. Which in fact I hope he does if you know what I mean'_

'_Dean that's gross I didn't want to know that but anyways that sounds fine I think dad will be okay with that. I'll see you at home'_

After about an hour of staying in the library Dean and Cas decided it was time they both got home so they packed up their things and headed for Deans car which was parked near the back of the school building. That t way no one would see Cas getting in or out of Deans car and yet they still had the privacy they needed. They both got to the car and Dean went to the passenger side door to let Cas slid in the Car, like the gentlemen he said he was. Once Cas was inside the car Dean closed the door and got into his usual space in the driver's seat. As Deans was about start the car he felt something grab onto his hand and when he looked he saw that Cas ws trying to hold his had without Dean knowing. Dean had never really been one for displays of affection that's why whenever Lisa tried to hug him he would turn way because he felt awkward but with Cas he never felt that way even if they have only been together for about 8 weeks. Dean moved his hand so that he was holding Cas' hand. After that small display of affection from Dean Cas was a very happy person at that time.

But what both the boys didn't know was that someone had seen their display and was going to use it to their advantage.

SO WHAT DO PEOPLE THINK.

DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO SAW THEM IF SO PLEASE DO TELL WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK – REVIEWS

XXXX


End file.
